A real reality check
by LovableAngelWithHorns
Summary: Ok this is fem harry normal pairings except edward which will bepaired later with femharry Good Great please read and reveiw femh comes to forks for a new start she is running from her past and with the help of the vamps maybe gain a future
1. Chapter 1

_Ok here is the deal this is a harry potter twilight crossover_

_Harry is female __I know I write a lot of these so sue me_

_Thanks for clicking at least _

A young girl stood in the waiting area of the Washington Airport she looked at the sign that said Forks 20 miles north. She sighed as she looked out the windows that covered the walls, it was raining and the clouds were as dark as night. It was to hot she decided she preferred the cold it was comforting and it also was beautiful and somehow strong because it could bring even the strongest man down.

She could feel the looks she was getting from the people around her , "they probably think I'm crazy" she though to herself since she was standing in the middle of the lobby with her bags like she was waiting for something. You see she was waiting but not for someone like everyone else more like something, she was waiting for the car dealership to bring her new car over.

Her new car was black with a butterfly design on it. The interior was also full of butterflies , yes she was obsessed with the beautiful creatures who were so fragile but faced such hard tasks. The inside fabric was also black except for the butterflies, but only the driver seat and wheel were overload with the creatures the other seats only had one or two.

She heard the roar of the engine it brought her out of her memories a young man stopped the car in front of her and stepped out of the car holding the door opened for her. She got in popping open the trunk she climbed out to help put away her luggage she only had two suitcases and the small carry on she had brought onto the plane with her. After putting it all away she got back into the car and called thank you to the man who had helped her, before driving out of the lot heading north to this little town called Forks.

She watched the highway speed away and turn into a little town that was old fashioned , the nearest mall she remembered was in Port Angelus with was 30 minutes from the edge of town. She looked at the signs she knew that her new home was just pass the school and off a side road. She found the road and turned noticing that the forest got thicker as she drove on the road she realized when she reached the house that she had neighbors.

Her house was beautiful with its porch and garden. It was two stories of stone it also had vines that grew along the walls of the sides of the house. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms the only rooms she had decorated were the ones she would use now.

She parked in the two car garage and entered the house, the house had all wood furniture and was done in soft calm colors. She smiled whoever who had designed the house was a great designer even though she had called ahead to give instructions. She walked into the kitchen it was a light blue with every modern day appliance out on the market, she had a double stove and a huge fridge she smiled again. She looked into the fridge to see that they had already stocked it with everything she had asked for.

Then she went to her bedroom it was done in midnight blue, the walls were covered in butterflies , she said she was obsessed . All the furniture was a cherry wood , she had a desk , a vanity, a dresser, along with a huge four poster bed. Her bed had a dark blue curtain, her sheets were white with butterflies in every color covering all the sheets and the pillows.

As she walked down the stairs she smiled and said "Welcome to your new life Leila Jasmine Potter"

That night she was cooking dinner when someone knocked on her door, she was confused before she remember that she had neighbors. She dried her hands off before opening the door only to be confronted with some of the most beautiful people she had ever seen but then her brain registered and her magic screamed "vampires"

"Hello" she said "Who are you ?"

_Edward's POV_

Alice and I were sitting in the living room when we heard the sound of an engine coming up the drive. They looked at each other the rest of their family was hunting so who could be coming up the drive. They stood up and went to the window to see a small car that was black and had butterflies that looked like they were flying form the hood. It was a beautiful car and it pulled up into the house that was just built last month. They watched as the car pulled into the garage and the lights turned on in the house. They looked at each other and shared the same though 'We have to tell Carlise"

Later that night when the rest of the coven had come back and were calm they told them of their new neighbor. Esme decided that they should introduce themselves everyone knew better than to argue at least out loud but Edward heard the reluctance of meeting another human from Rosalina , the rest of the family were just wondering about this human who would want to live so far into the woods and would want this seclusion.

So the coven walked over to the house and Carlise knocked on the door, they heard someone move around inside before stopping at the door. The also heard a lock click before the door opened to a beautiful girl, Edward heard the word "Vampire" fly through her mind and he was shocked.

He looked at her she was small in size she looked like she reached maybe 5 and a half feet with a tiny frame that looked like a strong wind could knock her over. She had long raven hair it reached her waist and was pulled back into a braid at the time. Her eyes had to be her best feature they were wide with innocents and a startling green that were close to an emerald color. They shined with intelligence and strength.

He was shocked out of his observation by her voice that sounded like chimes as she asked "Hello, Who are you ?"

_Leila's Pov_

She starred at the people in front of her they were pale and had topaz eyes that meant they feed off animal blood, she smiled at them welcomingly she didn't care if they were vampires.

The bronze one answered her question, he was handsome with his height of about 6 feet and his swimmers build. He also carried himself with confidence and when he spoke it was like honey "We are the Cullens, Who are you ?"

She smiled and answered "My name is Leila Potter, can I have your full names ?" She tried to be polite , then shaking her head said "My manners are horrible would you like to come inside ?" They nodded except the smallest who giggled and said "Hi I'm Alice Cullen, and I think we will be good friends !"

She smiled at her Alice resembled a pixie with her short hair and small stature, the man behind her hand blond hair and looked to be in pain she looked up at him concerned "Are you alright ?" he nodded tightly she suddenly smiled ushering them into the house she pointed him to her living room before running back into the kitchen and returning with a lollipop. "Here this will help, I promise." she said it in a strong voice

He took the pop and stuck it in his mouth after unwrapping it , his eyes widened "What is this ?" he asked amazed

She smiled "They are called Blood Pops, it's a recipe where they use a small amount of chicken blood to flavor it, I'm happy it worked." She was smiled "So how do Vamps hide in this little town ?"

OK I know you guys are mad because of my neglect to my other stories 

All I can say is don't worry 

Read _hopefully u already did _

And Review

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here is the next chap of my new crossover **_

_**Harry is female all I can say Is don't like then why did you click on this story**_

_**Thanks To all that reviewed HUGS everyone and passes out pocky**_

_**Edwards pov**_

**She was only curious and Alice was so sure that she would be a friend to them and maybe family. He looked a Jasper who was sucking on the pop contently he heard him think **_**I got to get more of these **_

**I laughed wondering more about these pops usually we could only eat things that were mostly rare or if the item was made with more than half blood.**

**I looked up at the girl who had taken a seat beside me. "Excuse me" I said , she turned to me "Yes" she said softly.**

"**How did you know ?"**

**She smiled "You mean about you being Vampires"**

"**Yes" I said**

"**Well I am a witch" **

"**What !" Rosaline screamed "Your one of those magic users"**

**:Um Yes" Leila said "Why what's the problem with me being a witch." **

**Rosaline turned up her nose at her and sneered "You will probably kill us in our sleep, we should kill you"**

**I saw Lei face flash with anger "Well aren't you a little B****, you have no right to tell me what I will and will not do; you don't know me, you are just an arrogant, self centered , little girl with a racist view on any one who is not family." **

**Rosaline looked stunned no one had ever talked to her like that before I watched in amazement as she became even more pissed and her eyes turned black with anger. Emmet got up and restrained her as she yelled "Let me at her" , "She needs to be taught a lesson" and various curse words.**

**Leila stood up and calmly walked over to Rosaline and said "You might be a vampire princess, but all I see is a spoiled little rich girl whose ego has gotten to big for her head." **

**Rosaline growled again "You know nothing about me witch or should I replace that w with a B" **

**So as my family watched these two argue back and forth about who was better and who was right. I starred at the girl who was the only one with enough guts besides our family that would stand up to and back talk Rosaline. Then as I continued to stare I wondered what she was thinking, so I focused on her and met a wall. "I can't read her thoughts" I didn't realize that I had said it out loud. My family turned to me shock on there faces.**

"**Of course you can't she said softly that's what occulmeny (sp) is for to help prevent people from entering ones thoughts."**

"**Oh can you teach me ?" Edward asked**

"**Sure you can its all about concentration and meditation" she replied**

**Suddenly they heard a knock at the door when Leila went to open it shewas faced with a gigantic man in front of her he had brown hair was very tall and muscular. By his side was a pale girl who was short and had brown hair and brown eyes.**

**She smiled asking "Can I help you ?"**

**They smiled back "Our names are Jacob Black and Bella Swan , we came to warn you ?"**

**OK I know you guys are mad because of my neglect to my other stories**

**All I can say is don't worry **

**Read **_**hopefully u already did **_

**And Review**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here is the next chap of my new crossover _

_Harry is female all I can say Is don't like then why did you click on this story_

_Thanks To all that reviewed HUGS everyone and passes out pocky_

_They smiled back "Our names are Jacob Black and Bella Swan , we came to warn you ?"_

Leila starred at them "Warn me about what exactly ?" she asked not letting them come into her home feeling they were talking about the Cullens

"Well Its about your neighbors" Jacob said

"What about them I have met them they seem like very nice people" Leila replied

"Well" Bella said sounding like it was a big secret "They are vampires"

Leila glared "Did they say you could tell me this ?" She asked pissed

Jacob and Leila were surprised she didn't react like they wanted. Ever since Bella had cheated on Edward with Jacob he refused to talk to her. She had stayed with Jacob but she wanted Edward as her own. She kept trying to talk to him but Alice or Rosaline would never let her get close enough to even see him.

Jacob hated the Cullens for all the things they had done to Bella and also because they had turned his pack against him because he had told Bella everything about the treaty which was suppose to be private.

Jacob looked at her in amazement "You realize they are Vampires real blood sucking leeches right ?" he asked

"Leila growled at him "Yes I did know and I also don't care I have a godfather that's was a werewolf, and another who is a vampire"

"So did they say you could tell me?" She asked again.

"No" Bella said looking worried "They told me a long time ago and I just though you should know"

Leila glared and said "Leave, Your even worse than Rosaline ! What Edward not put out for you so you went to another guy who would. But when Edward caught you , you played the innocent card and told him it was his fault right ! You disgust me get off my property !!!" when they didn't move she screamed "Now !!"

The both jumped into Jacob's truck and quickly drove away.

Leila mumbled about idiots who didn't know when to keep secrets. When she walked in the family was looking at her in amazement.

"Thank you" Esme said smiling softly everyone else nodded in Thanks

She blushed deeper "Your Welcome" she stuttered

Rosaline smirked and nodded

Edward smiled at her and said "You hit the nail on the head"

Alice nodded and said "LETS BE FRIENDS"

Leila just smiled and nodded

She had found Vampire in a small town she was looking for peace. Maybe she would still find it but she could say looking at the room full of Vampires who were smiling at her it would not be boring.

_Ok its Short but its there _

_Write if u guys have any ideas_

_Please Review _


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh here is the next Chapter I love you all for reviewing_

_Ok I know I am a little slow on updating _

_But you know how school is and homework sucks_

_Ok enough of my whining_

_Remember I don't own anything Who told u I did _

Edward smiled at the girls as they talked of shopping and cars

He asked "Leila are you entering our school"

"Yes" she said nodding "Do you girls want to go shopping I need some clothes"

Both Rosaline and Alice squealed

The boy sighed as Carlise and Esme smiled

"We need people to carry our bags right, boy you will come right" she asked pouting

Edward caved "Of course"

Jasper shook his head "I don't do well in crowds"

Emmett just smiled and nodded "If we don't go we will be dragged there anyway"

Sarah smiled at them "Jasper I will bring along some Pops no one will find it weird if you have a lollipop in your mouth"

He smiled

Esme smiled and said "Well have fun Carlise and me will enjoy some alone time"

All the kids wrinkled there noses in disgust they didn't need to hear that.

They all decided to leave now so they walked out to the garage Leila decided that her and Edward would take her car. Alice and Jasper would take Alice's coupe, and Rosaline and Emmett would go in Emmet's jeep.

As Edward and Leila got in her car Edward was asking her about her life.

"Why did you move to Forks ?" he asked as she started the car classical music filling the car

she turned it down.

She looked at him before answering "I guess I just wanted to get away from my old life, you know what I mean ?"

He nodded remembering when he had run away to Alaska trying to escape Bella "So are you looking forward to school ?"

"Somewhat" she said "I love to learn but was worried about being in a new environment but then I met you guys and it seems easier now"

He smiled and then laughed and said "You will be popular as soon as you walk through the doors"

"Why" she asked confused

"Your new and beautiful" he said

She blushed the laughed

"Is that so important I mean you guys are beautiful and no one is crowding you"He laughed and said "When we first moved here we were always bombarded with questions and people asking us if we wanted to be friends. It got old very quickly so we became mean and they left us alone"

She smiled "So I can hide behind you right"

He smiled "Just call me your human shield"

They both laughed as they pulled up to the mall parking lot. The others were not there yet so they sat in the car listening to the radio. It was playing a classical song. Edward started humming it his fingers twitching like he was actually playing. Leila watched as he did it perfectly and asked him what he played.

He smiled embarrassed and said "The piano"

Leila smiled happily and said that she played the viola

They started talking music never noticing Edward's sibling pulling up and watching them with smiles on their faces.

_Do not kill me PLEASE _

_Its Late and its not the best but at least I updated_

_Im so sorry _

_Now need to go update the other ones_

_REVIEW _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok next chapter Yeah know its been awhile_

_I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEW _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH_

_Remember I don't own anything Who told u I did _

_Merry Christmas guys and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Have a happy Holiday _

_Also have a good New Year _

_They started talking music never noticing Edward's sibling pulling up and watching them with smiles on their faces._

Alice walked over and knocked on the window of Leila's car pulling the two out of their conversation. She smiled they were good for each other and maybe Leila could heal Edward's broken heart.

Bella that whore so desperate to grow up and seem mature had broken her brothers heart because he would not turn her and because he would not have sex with her. She understood that her brother was old fashioned when it came to sex, but it gave Bella no right to go and have sex with the mutt. The worst part was she had not even seen it because it involved the wolves so she could not warn Edward when he had went to surprise her one day after coming home from a camping trip. He had found her naked and wrapped in Jacob's arms screaming about how she loved him. Edward had been crushed he confronted her breaking up with her and running home and Alice was sure that is her brother had been able to he would of been crying.

She tapped on the glass shocking the two in the car they both jumped and Edward put his hand on Leila arm when she stay stiff.

(In the car)

Edward was telling me about a piece he composed when Alice tapped on the glass. We both jumped but I did not immediately relax after realizing it was her. I relax when Edward put his hand on my arm but I knew they were worried about me.

"What wrong" Edward asked me

Leila sighed "Nothing"

Edward didn't look convinced but thankfully did not ask, instead he squeezed my hand and got out of the car. She was so jumpy these days since her victory over Voldemort all she remembered is Dumbledore coming up end her raising his wand and saying "Your usefulness has run out"

Thank God for Snape he had been able to disarm the mad man and save her taking her to his private rooms to heal and escape the reporters and the Deatheaters . She had not been physically injured but with Dumbledore's betray and her friends supporting him she had withdrawn into herself and refused to come out. Snape had tried everything to get her to stop hurting herself after awhile he had almost given up until he had heard her having a nightmare and he had finally learned that she had decided since her job was done she was not worth life anymore. He had changed that fast and made her talk about the abuse she suffered about the things she had gone through her 17 years at the Dursley's. After awhile he had finally realized that she needed to get away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore. He had picked Forks, Washington because its was secluded from everything else and was protected by vampires and a werewolf pack. So her she was in Forks sitting in a car with a vampire and wondering what was going to happen next ?


End file.
